swvanguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xi'on's Mind Control
' From Admiral Burns' Journal' We found that after the trial concerning the Bloodpaw, the High General had been acting rather strange. When we went back to the Westbrook barracks, he started showing signs of fever. I initially thought that the treatment given to him by the Cathedral of Light was starting to lose its grip on the man... but what I was about to find out, would show that we were in for more than that. ' ' When we followed him up to the roof of the barracks, we heard he was muttering something that I recognized as demonic. His hair had lost its tint and his eyes 'glowed an icy blue. I recognized it immediately. Corruption - or more specifically, mind control. As I was about ot investigate the High General's condition, Sergeant Fairwind pointed towards a shadow floating up next to the roof of the barracks. Suddenly, the High General lunged at Shahvaam, who clearly did not expect such an attack. I suppose none of us did. In my shock, I turned back to where the shadowy man appeared, but suddenly I heard a roar. I admit, I started to get a bit confused at that point due to said shock. Turning back to the Wizard I saw that he had disappeared out of sight - he had jumped onto a drake with the High General and flown off. Despite not knowing what exactly went on, I knew immediate action was required. I knew we were going to need some manpower, if we were to break that curse. From Captain Aélin's Journal Some time later that night I went to the Pig, where I knew I could find my cousin's son, Caelon. He joined us without hestitation. I just sincerely hope this will not end badly - for him, or all of us. '' '' We went outside and saw that Carcaroth had joined us as well. He could be a great help considering he knows who Xi'on is, and what he did in the past. What worries me the most is the fact that we do not know how my mother defeated him all those years ago. We could only hope that one of use would prove themselves in the coming battle. Despite the worries, I was ready to depart. Kaelina had traced Surlon's hearthstone to Dalaran, so we knew our destination. To be continued. Shahvaam's Vision ' ' That night I had a terrifyingly realistic dream. It was my father. Exactly how I remember him. He's with another man, in front of... that face... it's Xi'on! Suddenly I can only see what happens, but it is as if I know exactly what they're saying, but I cannot hear them speak. "Lieth! He's too strong! By the light! What is he?!" When he looked back at Xi'on, he saw that he was casting another spell, though there was no visible reaction to it. It was as if an invisible force shot the two paladins back. Behind the two, was my mother. Cowering in fear, she was never any sort of magician, nor a priest. She was just a housewife. But as Xi'on was about to give the final blow, a streak of light went straight through his skull. Xi'on was sealed, at that moment. I do not know what happened that day. All I know is that i wanted to wake up. I black out and wake up the next morning, again, they cannot seem to notice me at all. I look at them. Father tries explaining what happened the other day. But mother seems to have forgotten all about it... I threaten to black out again, when suddenly I do get noticed by father. He turns to me. "..Avenge us.." ... Avenge us ... Light.. be with us. Crusade to Dalaran From Samuei Burns' Journal '' Arriving in Dalaran we found that the Sorcerer had already turned the City upsidedown. Rhonin himself seemed to have difficulty fending off all the ' ''shadowspawns that Xi'on had Conjured, i prayed that we were ''not too late.' 'Caelon ''took an unexpected intiative, went against my orders and together ''Carcaroth fought their way into the Sewers, looking for survivors. H'owever, such a selfless act wouldn't be punished. As he later 'proved to have saved countless survivors whom would otherwise be dead. Meanwhile, my ' 'more loyal ''soldiers helped us ''breach the Violet Citadel, but nearing the Bank, Xi'on ''started spawning ''Felguards. Eventually, we left Baneron and Renfield to cover ''''our entry into the Violet Citadel, with Rhonin's ' 'help, we made our way up to the ''Purple Parlor, where we faced Xi'on, and Surlon. We fought hard and fiercely, but Surlon was empowered by an evil force that we could not stop. Then, as ''the battle threatened to be lost. From ''an unexpected corner came our salvation, the ''otherwise careful and peaceful Kaelina scorched Xi'on, breaking trough his barrier and cut the mind control out of the High General. The Corruption reversed rapidly, and soon Surlon looked recovered. ''Xi'on was weakened. With his last ounce of mana he ''teleported away. For now, we could all go home and rest.. We will not be hearing anything from him' again, soon.'''' ''